Franticshipping: Ice Skates
by clowcard123
Summary: Sapphire was told to spend Christmas with Ruby by her father. What will happen?


It was a cold snowy afternoon as Sapphire waited outside of her house for Ruby, having been told to spend the day with him. She wore black jeans, blue wooly sweater, and silverhiking boots, not something one would wear in the winter. But who cares? She also wore the blue bandanna Ruby had given to her. She let out a shudder.

"Ruby you freaking idiot. How long are you going to make me wait out here?!" she didn't say this loudly, only loud enough so no one could hear. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to spend the day with him. But Papa told me to..."

_Flashback~..._

_"Sinnoh?" Sapphire looked up at her father, swallowing some of her dinner._

_"Yes. You see, I need to go to Sinnoh. Some urgent business has come up. So I'll have to leave right away." Professor Birch told her. "I hate to leave you alone when Christmas is in two days. _

_"Don't worry Papa. I'll be alright. I know how to survive without you for a couple of days."_

_"That's true." he sighed, he was going to regret saying this, "I think... you should spend Christmas Eve with Ruby." the rice ball Sapphire had been holding dropped out of her hand, her mouth wide open._

_"... What?" she asked, "Why should I spend my time with a jerk like him?!"_

_"Sapphire." she flinched at his stern tone, "I know you and Ruby had some... arguments in the past, but that was back than." Prof, Birch stood up. "Ruby has already agreed to spend Christmas Eve with you,"_

_"But-" Sapphire sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of the situation. _

_End of Flashback..._

"Why didn't I go with Papa instead? It's obvious Ruby doesn't feel the same way I feel for him. So what's the point?" she sighed.

"Sapphire!" She looked up to see Ruby running towards her. "Sorry I'm late!" He wore a red sweater, black jacket, black pants, red snow boots, red gloves, a white messenger bag, and his usual hat. "I had to get some things."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at him, "Like what?"

Ruby waved it off, "It's not important. So, what do you want to do for the day?"

"I thought you were gonna make me go shopping with you."

It was Ruby who raised an eyebrow at her this time," Do you **want** to go shopping?" Sapphire shook her head quickly. "That's what I thought. Your dad asked me to spend the day with you, so you get to choose what to do."

Sapphire was confused by this. Usually, Ruby would ask her to go shopping with him, but this time, he was letting **her** choose, even though Sapphire might try to kill him. "I don't know where we should go."

"That's alright. How about we go ice skating?" Ruby suggested, "You **do **know how to ice skate right?" Sapphire nodded her head, lying, cause she had no clue on how to ice skate. "Good, let's go than." Ruby grabbed her left hand, causing her to blush, and took her to the lake in the forest.

**. . .**

Ruby took out two pairs of ice skate, the blue pair for Sapphire, and the red pair for himself. The two of them sat down on a log, and he slipped his on with ease, and stood up, dropping his bag onto the log. Turning around, he saw Sapphire having trouble putting on her own. He chuckled, "Need some help?"

Sapphire looked down in embarrassment, "Yeah." Ruby knelt down and took off her silver boots, revealing her bare feet.

"Why aren't you wearing any socks?"

"Cause they feel uncomfortable." she responded with a pout. "Can you hurry up? My feet are freezing."

"Okay, okay. Done." He stood up, waiting for Sapphire to get up. "Are you going to sit on that log all day?"

"No!"

"Well then stand up." Ruby said, and Sapphire responded with a mumble, "What was that?"

"I don't know how to ice skate." she grumbled, "I lied."

Ruby laughed, causing Sapphire to glare at him. "Sapph, it's nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of people don't know how to ice skate. Senior Green for example."

Sapphire gasped, "Senior Green doesn't know how to ice skate?"

"Yup. Senior Blue told me so." he said, "But don't tell her I told you. Okay?" he winked at her, not noticing the tint of red creeping onto her face. Ruby held out his hand, "I'll show you how to. So don't be afraid. 'Kay?" Sapphire hesitantly took his hand, and stood up, her knees wobbling.

"Ruby I don't think this is a good idea."

"Just trust me Sapph. I promise I won't let you slip and fall on the ice, breaking it, causing you to fall in."

"Gee. I don't know it that's supposed to cheer me up, or make me feel more scared." Ruby laughed, and led her to the middle of the frozen lake.

"See, you're doing fine already!" he exclaimed laughing, and Sapphire laughed along with him. Ruby continued to show her the basic steps, for a few more hours, "Okay. I'm gong to let you go now."

"What!?" Sapphire held onto Ruby's hands, crushing them. "No! Don't let go!"

"But you're doing just fine!" he replied.

"The only reason I was doing fine was because you were with me!" Sapphire blurted out. Ruby blushed, and stared at her, surprised by her sudden outburst, and Sapphire just covered her mouth with both of her hands, blushing furiously.

***Silence***

"Hey, you're standing all by yourself." Ruby pointed out. Sapphire looked at her feet, and looked back up at Ruby. "I told you you could do it!"

"Yeah. I guess you did." she smiled at him, "Now... How do I move?" Ruby facepalmed and skated towards her.

"Just pretend you're walking." Ruby informed her, "Left foot." Sapphire stepped forward with her left foot. "Right foot." she stepped with her right. "That's it." Ruby continued to instruct Sapphire until she was able to skate around on the ice.

"Hey Ruby! Watch this!" Sapphire skated across the lake at full speed, but not being able to turn in time, she ran into a pile of snow.

"Sapphire!" Ruby rushed over to the girl who was buried in deep snow. "Sapphire?" The wild girl's head popped out form underneath the snow. She shook her head, causing some of the snow to spray onto Ruby.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed jumping out, but it resulted in her falling forward, and Ruby catching her. "Sorry." she muttered.

"It-It's alright." Ruby replied blushing, and he helped her to the log they had been sitting on earlier. "Wait right here." Ruby went onto the ice, and started to skate on it. While Sapphire just sat on the log confused by what he was doing.

**Somewhere around 11 pm... (it's been 6 hours since they got there)**

"Okay. Done!" Ruby exclaimed, and skated back to Sapphire. "Sapph, do you have your Tropius with you?"

"Course I don't." Ruby sighed. "He's in the forest." Sapphire held her fingers to her lips, and let out a high pitched whistle. There was a rustling sound in the trees behind them, they turned to see Sapphire's Pilo, fly out of the trees, and landed next to them. "Why? You need him or something?"

"Well... You'll need to get on him to see what I was doing. But first-" Ruby picked up his bag, and pulled out a navy blue scarf. He wrapped it around the young girls shoulders. "This is for you."

"Ruby... Did you make this yourself?" Sapphire whispered, pressing the soft fuzzy scarf to her cheek.

Ruby nodded his head, "That's why I was late, I was still finishing it. You wanna see what I made?" Sapphire nodded her head eagerly. Ruby took off his skates, and placed them in his bag along with Sapphire's. "And you're going to have to close your eyes once we're in the air."

"Awwwwww. Why?"

"It's a surprise." Sapphire pouted, but agreed to it. The two of them climbed onto Pilo's back, and were soon in the air.

"Can I look now?" Sapphire asked.

"We're not even 10 feet above the ground." Ruby told her. Silence

"... Can I look _now_?"

"Not yet." More silence. "_Now_. You can look." Sapphire opened her eyes, and looked underneath them. Underneath them, was the lake, and on it said,

_I 3 you Sapphire Birch. Do you still love me? -Ruby _

Sapphire was shocked by what she saw, and didn't notice a pair of arms wrap around her waist until a voice spoke. "I'm sorry I lied to you Sapphire. I was... scared, and afraid. I was afraid to face my feelings and that's why I pretended not to remember." he sighed, "I guess I really am prissy aren't I?" Sapphire didn't say anything. Instead, she... elbowed Ruby in the stomach.

"You freaking prissy boy!" she turned around and hugged him. Surprising Ruby.

"So I guess that's a yes?"

"Of course it's yes you idiot." she replied, "Why else would I have elbowed you?"

"Well, you might have been trying to kill me." Ruby pointed out. "You're taking this a lot more calmer then I expected you to."

"Would you rather I push you off?" she asked him, "Cause I will."

"No, it's okay." he replied, "Hey, Sapph?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"Since we're now um, _dating_. Can I... kiss you?" Ruby asked blushing. Sapphire looked up at the boy, blushing also.

"Um... I-I guess y-you can." She replied. Ruby leaned forward and he gently kissed her. After a few seconds, he pulled back, and smiled, amused by Sapphire's blushing face.

"Merry Christmas Sapphire."

"Merry Christmas Ruby."

**Additional Ending~**

"Well, it's pretty late." Ruby said, checking his watch, which said 1 in the morning. "I'll see you tomorrow, or later in the morning." As Ruby made is way to the front door of his house, he was hit in the head by a snowball. "Wha- Sapphire!"

"Revenge for all the years lying to me." she grinned, "Prepare to meet your doom!" She started to throw more at him. And that, my friends, is how Norman and his wife found them laying in the snow cuddled up together in the morning.


End file.
